Senju Uchiha Yamanaka Naruko
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Naruko unlocks godly powers during the battle of the bridge. She discovers that she's the daughter of Tsunade and Kami. How will everything change withh her wielding the power of the heavens? Pairing is NarukoxYuagoxfemItachixAnkoxKurenaixIno
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We find ourselves on a misty bridge, all vision blocked by the thick mist.

Standing beside a man with gravity defying white hair, was a 13 year old boy with spiky unruly blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, tan skin, and three whisker marks on each side of his face.

The boy was staring at the motionless body of a 14 year old girl, with long black hair, doe brown eyes, and flawless pale skin.

She had a gaping hole just where her heart is supposed to be. The boy then heard a gruff voice say "Even in the end you served your purpose Haku."

The boy's head turned to the owner of said voice.

He with rage in his eyes snarled out "She was not a tool, she had dreams just like everyone else, and you just throw her to the side, as soon as she looses her purpose. I despise people like you, who use the people who love you."

The man was about to say something when the sound of someone clapping could be heard. All heads turning to the end of the bridge, widened spotting a short and stubby man, with his right arm in a cast.

The man laughing said "Well it looks like you were nothing but a big baby Zabuza. It doesn t matter anyway I was never going to pay you anyway. I was going to kill you after you killed the ninja and Tazuna. Oh well, now since you're tired out, I'll let my men kill you."

Thousands of men, armed with weapons then appeared behind the short man.

The man then walking over to Haku's body kicked it, spat on it and said Little bitch that s what you get for breaking my arm. The boy seeing this, snarled and said "You sniveling piece of crap."

His sensei was about to stop him, when he noticed something red leaking from the boy s eyes. He asked "Naruto what s wrong with your eyes?"

Naruto wondering what his sensei was talking about, reached his hand to his face. Moving his hand away, he felt his eyes widen spotting the blood on his hand.

He was wondering what was happening when he heard a deep, demonic, ancient and powerful voice say "**It seems as it s finally time**!"

Naruto looking around wondered who said this, and asked "Time for what?"

The voice with happiness in it's voice answered "**It s time for your ascension Imumoto-chan. Ha Hah Ha He**!"

Naruto s eyes widened wondering just who the hell the voice was calling little sister, who the voice was, and ascending to what.

He then feeling a burning sensation spread throughout his body, let out a loud scream of pain, almost like a screech of agony. He dropping to his knees grabbed the side of his head. He heard his sensei shout his name, but couldn t respond.

Thick purple chakra then started pouring from his body. The chakra was also very powerful, as it made the mist vanish, started churning the waters around said bridge and caused a giant storm cloud to appear over said bridge. The chakra was so thick, that all visibility of Naruto was lost.

This chakra saturated the area for about five minutes, when the chakra tripled in height and width. It was now hanging over the rails of the bridge, hell it was even seeping into the water under the bridge. It was also as tall as a skyscraper. Kakashi had to take several steps back to keep from being crushed by the chakra. He had no idea where all of this chakra was coming from, but he was praying to Kami that Naruto was alright.

The chakra then suddenly burst, making a large powerful purple wave that swept over everything.

Smoke could be seen where Naruto had just been standing, so nothing could be seen. The smoke started to clear, and Kakashi could make out the shape of a female.

The smoke fully cleared and everyone on the bridge found a heavy blush on their face.

Standing there in a crater was a woman whose looks simply defied reality, and defined beauty. She was at 5 feet and 7 inches tall. She had long flowing sky blue hair, that seemed to move like fire. Said hair also framed her lovely heart shaped face. Her eyes were glowing silver orbs, the power was literally overflowing in her eyes. She had a pair of plump kissable lips, that at the moment were drawn into a thin line. Her eyebrows were prim and proper, showing that she obviously had nobility in her blood. The rest of her face was flawless, not even a mole could be seen on her face. She had a lean neck, that looked to be very strong. This neck lead to her breast, which were 32 triple d-cups. From there a 12 pack of abs could be seen on her stomach. She had a cute waist, that lead to wide hips, plump thighs, and a nice little rump. The strange thing was the thick tail swaying behind her. The tail looked like the fusion of a shark s, ape s and tiger s tail. It was furry, yet had fins and stripes. The woman was dressed in a black tank top, and a pair of torn red jeans. They were torn at the knees, and her gorgeous knees were visible. She also had a red jacket on her shoulders, that was slightly wrapped around her body. What made Kakashi s eyes widened was the symbol on the right sleeve and back of the jacket. It looked like three clans symbols fused together. The top half was a red top part of a fan. In the middle of that was what looked like a slit, that had a bar in the middle of it. This slit went far to the side, were on each side a thick curved line almost looking like a horn, could be seen along with a smaller version of said line. Then the lower half of the fan appeared this being white. At the very bottom of the fan was a circle with a thick line going through the middle that connected to a curved line in the middle of it, that had two thick lines on it connecting to the first line. From the first line another thick line went down, connecting to the circle.

The woman didn t even say a word. She simply glared at Gato. She then lifted up her left hand and fired off a purple beam. This beam connecting with Gato s little army, wiped them out.

She lowering her arm glared at Gato even more and said "This is your one and only chance to get the hell out of here. Leave and never come back."

Gato with fear clear in his eyes said "You little whore! Just for doing that I m going to let the rest of my men have a few turns with you before I kill you." She shaking her head whispered "You fool."

She then vanished, and appeared in front of the shocked Zabuza. She placing her open palm on his stomach said "**Ki release**; **Burning Kamehameha**!"

From her palm a huge beam of blue energy tore through Zabuza, and blasted well into the ocean.

In the distance an explosion could be heard. She removing her hand, revealed the still smoking hole in Zabuza s body.

She then grabbing his sword, shook her head as the man fell flat on the bridge. She lifting the Kubikiribocho onto her right shoulder set her eyes on the downright terrified Gato.

She then vanished again, and appeared behind the man, and with a heavy swing of the sword sent a huge wave of purple chakra into the mist.

A loud explosion was then heard, and felt. She then turning to Gato, vanished again.

Gato was then thrown high into the air. She appearing below him cupped both of her hands together and said "It's over for you now. **Big Bang Kamehameha**!"

She then blasted the man with a powerful beam of orange energy. Gato s screams could be heard miles away.

She then standing up, turned to the body of Haku. Closing her eyes she went through a few handsigns that ended with the snake seal.

She then cried out "**Mokuton; Burial Tree of the Ancients**!"

Kakashi s jaw hit the floor, when a large tree burst from the bridge and not only swallowed Haku s body, but grew to the height of the average home.

The woman then walking to the tree, placed her hand on the trunk and said "Rest easy Haku-chan."

Nothing happened for a while. Kakashi gulping, slowly and gingerly walked over to the woman, and asked "Naruto?"

His answer was the sound of soft snoring. Hearing this he sweat dropped.

He then winced hearing a shrill shriek of "SASUKE-KUN!"

Turning his head, he sighed in relief spotting his other student trying and failing to push off his pink haired fan-girl student.

Just then little Inari and the rest of the villagers appeared armed with weapons. Kakashi shaking his head gently wrapped one of the woman's arms around him, and made his way to Tazuna's home.


	2. Chapter 2 Back Home, and Hikari!

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the 2nd chapter of Senju Uchiha Yamanaka Naruko. In this chapter we learn the origin of Naruko and we see the beginning of Ton-Ton's rivarly with Hikari the bunny. We also learn what happened to Kushina and we get a small taste of the epic Sasuke bashing to come. I'll warn you now that if you don't like Sakura, Sasuke, or Konoha bashing don't continue reading this fiction**

**I don't own Naruto or any other manga/anime that may be mentioned in this fic**

**Chapter 2**

Four days later the woman would wake up and instantly shoot out of the bed.

Her silver eyes scanning the room for danger.

She not spotting any, sighed in relief, and was about to relax, when she heard perverted giggling.

Turning her head she sweat dropped spotting Kakashi reading his little orange book.

He then asked "I asked this four days ago but are you Naruto?"

The woman sitting down closed her eyes and said "Yes and No. You see I was once Uzumaki Naruto the dead last, and jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. That changed when I ascended on the bridge. I became Senju Uchiha Yamanaka Naruko, heiress of the Senju clan, inheritor of Hashirama's Mokuton, inheritor of Tobirama's insane affinity to water jutsu, inheritor of Madara's unstoppable will, inheritor of Izuna's infinite love for knowledge, rebirth of the once extinct warrior alien race the Saiyans, and daughter of Senju Tsunade and Yamanaka Uchiha Satsuki. I also became the younger sister of all nine bijuu, and gained unlimited power from my elder sister Yoko Kira, queen of the kitsune, and mighty Kyuubi-no-Kitsune."

Kakashi hearing this, gained wide eyes, and quickly put away his book.

He was about to ask her to explain more, when he heard a very loud voice say "Out of my way girl, unless you want to be turned into a pancake."

Kakashi blinked hearing Sakura say "But Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei gave me an order not to let anyone bother him, while he talks to the baka, about using his stupid perverted jutsu in the middle of a battle."

Naruko shaking her head said "She may have just signed her death warrant."

Kakashi quickly getting up opened the room door and shouted "Sakura let her through. She's part of this conversation."

Sakura was about to whine, when she was shoved through the wall, by a furious looking Tsunade.

Shizune her assistant right behind her holding a pig.

Tsunade arriving in the room with a dominate scowl on her face stared Naruko directly in the eyes and said "Explain exactly how you're my daughter, who this Satsuki is, and it'd better be the truth."

Naruko sighing said "I will, after you and Shizune take a seat."

Both women nodding took a seat. Naruko looking out the window said "I'll start with the easy part. Satsuki Uchiha Yamanaka is none other the goddess known as Kami. The next part is little more difficult. You see 13 years ago, you met her at a bar, after a particularly hard binge of sake and gambling. She was there hiding from the horrible paperwork, she is forced to deal with. She was sitting beside you, and a few drunk men, hit on her. She politely declined their advances, but some of them wouldn't take no for an answer. She was about to obliterate them, when you stepped in and beat the living daylights out of them. From what she told me, you even made sure a few of them would never be having children. Anyway, she in thanks bought you a few more glasses of sake. After a while you were to drunk to let walk yourself home. So she gently carried you to the hotel room you was staying in. Once she got you inside, you poured out your heart and soul to her. Crying about how you never got the chance to be a mother, as that baby you were carrying miscarried during the 5th month. How that your lover and fiance Dan died before you could try again, and how that once he died you gave up on not only love, but ever having a child. She feeling sorry for you and wanting to fix the damage done to your heart, allowed you to seduce and bed her. She made sure that you were able to impregnate her. It worked, and she was soon carrying me. Of course you didn't remember her, and she was just fine with that. Once she went into labor, she had Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Nawaki, Izuna and Madara help her give birth to me. During this time, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were in the process of bringing two girls into the world. Sadly during this time, Kira-nee was forced out of Mito's seal on Kushina's stomach. She was also forced to attack the village by a man pretending to be Madara. Minato was going to seal Kira-nee into one of his daughters, but at that moment, Kaa-san sent me to konoha, so that I should've been raised by you. Minato spotting me, decided to seal Kira-nee inside of me instead. Calling forth the power of Shini-oba he used his life to seal Kira-nee inside of me. Kushina-san then left with her two daughters not even considering my well being. Sarutobi Hiruzen would alert the council of my status, and the civilians would quickly cry out for my death. The Shinobi on the other hand cried out for my protection. Danzo asked that I be handed to him to mold into the perfect weapon. Jiji, put a stop to his plans and tried to make it so that I would have a normal life."

She letting a small smile appear on her face said "It didn't work. I was treated worse then trash, by the very people I unwillingly protected. I was ignored in the orphanage and often beat for something another kid did. At four I was tossed out of that god awful place. I roamed the streets for three months, digging in trash bins, and being attacked by mobs, until a certain squad of anbu found and rescued me."

She turning to Kakashi smiled brightly and said "By the way thank you for saving me Kakashi-sensei. I already thanked Yuago, and Anko. We both know that I can't thank Itachi anymore. Anyway, during this time, Kaa-san was simply furious and wanted nothing more then to strike konoha down, and send me directly to you. She didn't do so, because of Ichiraku Ayame, Ichiraku Teuchi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Mikoto, Yamanaka Inochi, Inuzuka Tsume and Kakashi-sensei. These people quickly became important to me. Ayame and Teuchi being the first people to treat me like normal and provide a hot meal for me. Jiji being my guardian and giving me money. Mikoto-chan before she died, celebrating my birthday with me, instead of how most of the villagers do. Inochi-san for teaching me about flowers and gardens. Tsume-chan for teaching me about animals, and how to hunt. Kakashi-sensei for being my most loyal protector and leaving books or fruits to help me out. From there she watched me grow up into the formerly strong young man. Today after she watched me witness Haku's death and the detestable actions of Gato, unlocked my true heritage and made me ascend. I now have more power then Hashirama, Madara and Kira, with the perfect chakra control of you Tsunade."

She then turning to look out the window said "Of course she also said I may be slightly unstable, and have a strong possibility of becoming a man slaughtering hatred driven, godly, indestructible sociopath."

Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and Ton-Ton the pig all had wide eyes hearing this.

Five minutes later Tsunade shook her head, pinched the bridge of her nose and said "I don't know if I should hug you, check your mentality, or cry."

Naruko smiling said "I'd like a hug."

Tsunade hearing this, smiled and walked over to Naruko, gently wrapping her in a deep loving hug.

Naruko basking in the love snuggled into Tsunade.

Shizune with a bright and happy smile on her face, wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Kakashi realizing what this meant, said "Tsunade-sama the civilian council is forcing me to only teach Sasuke. If you order me to teach Naruko, then I can stop making the stupid brat more powerful."

Tsunade hearing this narrowed her eyes, along with Naruko.

Tsunade then said "Hatake Kakashi, I Senju Tsunade, head of the Senju clan, and one of the legendary sannin herby order you to teach Senju Uchiha Yamanaka Naruko."

Kakashi hearing this cheered and said "Yes now I can tell that arrogant boy to shove it where the sun don't shine."

Naruko giggling hearing this, and asked "Kaa-chan can you and Shizune-nee teach me medical ninjutsu?"

Tsunade smiling at her said "Was already planning on it. Not only will I be teaching you medical ninjutsu, but you're gonna learn my super strength technique, and Shizune is going to teach you how to identify and cure poisons."

Naruko smiling at this said "Awesome and I'm going to teach you how to do the Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Destructo Disk, Big Bang Attack, Burning Attack, and two handed Burning Kamehameha. The one handed one is a little advanced for you. Oh and Kakashi-sensei I'll also be teaching you Final Flash."

Kakashi hearing this pictured him doing some of those attacks.

He shivered as that would make him a total badass.

Shizune with a curious spark in her eyes asked "How are we going to learn those attacks? Aren't they specific to you?"

Naruko giggling said "Simple I'm going to make the four of you into Saiyans. Yes that means you will gain tails, but your body will become 200 times better. Yes Kaa-chan I'm even going to make Ton-Ton into a saiyan. Ton-Ton you'll be learning how to fire Ki out of your mouth."

Ton-Ton with stars in his eyes oinked.

Two weeks later and team seven and others were walking towards Konoha.

Naruko now cuddling with a adorable snow white bunny she named Hikari. She was dressed in the same outfit she had on the bridge with some additions. Like for instance, strapped to her back was the Kubikiribocho, it's polished blade glistening in the light. The two black fingerless gloves on her hand, with the metal plates on the back, the leaf symbol carved into it. The headband tied around her waist, and the boots on her feet.

Tsunade was walking beside her daughter shaking her head at Naruko's antics.

Shizune was beside Tsunade giggling at her little sister.

Ton-Ton who was on the ground was glaring at Hikari not liking the bunny one bit.

Kakashi was fighting the urge to pull his book out and read it.

Tsunade had nearly beaten him to death the first time she caught him reading it.

Sasuke was trying to glare a hole into Naruko's back, as she refused to give him what he thought was rightfully his.

Sakura was also glaring holes in Naruko's back thinking that Naruko was trying to steal Sasuke away from her.

Hikari the bunny was loving the warmth it's mother was giving it.

Naruko giggling nuzzled Hikari's fluffy head. She suddenly stopping her nuzzling looked up in the sky and said "Someone is following us."

She turning to the tree lines said "Come out or be destroyed."

From the tree's none other then Jiraiya came out.

He with a nervous smile on his face said "Hey Tsunade-hime how is it going."

Tsunade was about to respond, when Naruko walked closer to him with narrowed eyes.

Tsunade spotting this asked "What are you doing Musume?"

Naruko leaning closer to Jiraiya was trying to remember why he looked so familiar. Suddenly her eyes widened, as she remembered him. She dropping Hikari, pointed at him and said "You're the old pervert who gave me that stupid filthy orange book, saying I needed to get an education. Because of you I was banned from the Ramen stand for two weeks because I asked Ayame-chan what missionary style was and if it was a jutsu."

Jiraiya hearing this paled as Tsunade was glaring at him narrowed eyes.

She walking closer asked "Is this true Jiraiya-_kun_!"

Jiraiya sweating said "Well you see she was interrupting my research time, just when Mibiki Haruno and Tsume Inuzuka walked in. Yoshino Nara and Mikoto Uchiha had just started making out to. So I had to get rid of her. I didn't know he was a female at the time, so I gave him my autographed 1st gold edition of Icha, Icha; Volume 12. It was meant for sensei, but she ended up getting it. I swear I didn't know she was your daughter at the time."

Naruko hearing this blinked said "That explains why the old man gave me that scroll filled with A-rank jutsu when I showed him what I was about to burn."

She shrugging picked up Hikari and said "I guess things worked out in the end, well maybe except for getting the talk from both Ayame and that weird snake lady."

She shivering asked "Why did she have so many pictures?"

She shaking her head went back to nuzzling Hikari, while Tsunade and Shizune had sickly sweet smiles on their faces aimed at the pale Jiraiya.

Kakashi knowing just who Naruko was talking about patted the poor girl on the back feeling bad for her.

Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand were glaring at Jiraiya for peeping on their moms.

Naruko then heard someone crackling their knuckles, and started to walk ahead, Kakashi right beside her.

Both of them ignored the loud screams, and pleas of mercy coming from behind them.

2 hours later and team seven and others finally reached the village hidden in the leaves.

Tsunade could be seen dragging a bloody Jiraiya behind her like he was a bad dog.

Naruko was now somehow nuzzling both Hikari and Ton-Ton.

Ton-Ton nuzzling Naruko back was also still glaring at Hikari still not trusting the bunny one bit.

Kakashi was twitching very badly, as he was dying to read his book.

Sasuke was scheming on how to get Naruko to give him her power, or how to make the council make her his wife.

Sakura on the other hand was plotting on how to get Sasuke to marry her, and how to kill Naruko.

Shizune was trying to figure out how to ask Kakashi out, without sounding like a creep.

Tsunade was wondering when she'd be able to gamble again.

Jiraiya was in the land of dreams, having a perverted dream about Tsunade.

Naruko blinked when they were instantly surrounded by anbu.

A purple haired cat masked anbu stepping forward bowed and said "Lady Naruko please allow us to escort yourself and team seven to the council chambers. The Fire lord and the council are waiting for you."

Naruko blinking hearing this, but then set Ton-Ton down.

She tossing Hikari in the air said "Hikari I invoke the heavenly command. Change into the mighty panther. Shift into my guardian familiar. Transform from my darling snow white bunny into the apex predator of the night, the black panthers. Change my precious child, born of my blood and the soul of Yuki Haku."

Everyone gained wide eyes when the little bunny shifted into a monstrous black panther, with menacing red eyes, and thick glistening ivory claws. The panther was as large as a car.

It snorting walked back to Naruko who gently started to pet it. She then bending down picked up Ton-Ton again and said "Follow the anbu's lead Hikari-chan."

The panther nodding followed the shocked Anbu to the tower, a giggling Shizune, and Tsunade right beside the mighty beast.

Kakashi really twitching now, was slightly behind the panther.

Sakura absolutely terrified of the beast, was behind Sasuke, pushing him forward basically using him as a human shield, despite his protest.

The group reaching the tower was lead to a power of large black double doors.

Naruko whispering into the panther's ears said "_Open the doors Hikari-chan_"

The panther swiping one of it's might paws against the doors, opened the doors, to reveal the entire council, the fire lord, team ten, and a woman Tsunade vaguely recognized as Satsuki.

Satsuki had long flowing black hair, glowing red eyes shaped like a six sided star. Her skin was pale, yet was not white. On her head was a crown, that appeared to be made of the very stars. She was dressed in a snow white high collared hime-style kimono. Tying said kimono was a sky blue sash.

Sarutobi standing up coughed and said "Welcome back team seven, and Tsunade. If you'd take your seats."

Naruko nodding whispered to Hikari "_Over to Kaa-sama._"

Hikari nodding, walked over to Satsuki. Naruko then climbing off of said panther. Snapped her fingers and the panther transformed back to the fluffy snow white bunny. Naruko, once again picking her up, then climbed up the stairs and sat down in Satsuki's lap.

Satsuki smiling towards Tsunade and Shizune motioned towards the two open seats beside her. Tsunade and Shizune somehow knowing that those seats were for them, climbed the steps and sat in the chairs.

Naruko then spotting Kakashi about to sit in one of the regular chairs, waved her hands and to everyone's but Satsuki's surprise a solid white chair, with the snarling head of two wolves appeared beside Shizune.

Naruko flipping her hair said "The royal family does not sit with the commoners Kakashi-nii-sensei."

Kakashi hearing this smiled and happily skipped to his chair.

Sitting down in it, he had to stop himself from groaning at how comfy the chair was.

Satsuki spotting this coughed and said "Now then this council meeting to discuss Konoha's punishment for abusing and trying to kill the heir to three very prominent clans, not to mention the only child of Kami herself and heir of heaven itself can begin."

Every single member of the civilian side gulped along with the two elders and Danzo.

The fire lord standing up said "If Satsuki-sama doesn't hear a good reason for the mistreatment of Naruko-sama then I am to summon my samurai army to wipe you out."

The entire council gulped at this.

A blonde haired woman with green eyes on the civilian side of the council stood up and asked "Kami-sama, if I may ask what three clans is Naruko-san the heir of?"

Tsunade snorting said "Easy Haruno. She's the heir of the Senju clan. True heir of the Uchiha clan, and true heir of the Yamanaka clan. I suspect Inochi already knew this."

Inochi ignoring the loud gasp from everyone in the room nodded his head said "I had my theories, when I once caught her in glaring at a man mumbling about traitorous rapist and divine punishment being served. The man was soon caught trying to rape an academy instructor, was tried and killed."

Everyone gasped hearing this.

Sasuke standing up slammed his hands down on the table and roared "The dobe is not an Uchiha. I am the only true heir of the Uchiha clan."

Satsuki narrowing her eyes at this asked "Are you calling me a liar boy."

Sasuke snorting arrogantly said "Of course you're lying. I'm the only Uchiha in konoha."

Danzo somehow sensing something bad about to happen said "Shut your mouth foolish boy before you doom konoha."

Satsuki narrowing her eyes said "I suggest you listen to him boy, before I feed you to the Kyuubi."

Sasuke hearing this quickly shut his mouth.

The civilian council then started pleading their case, along with some members of the shinobi council.

Satsuki raising her hand said "I have heard enough. In order for konoha to re-embellish Naruko, many things must happen. First and foremost, Haruno Mibiki and Haruno Sakura are to become her new slaves. You will be getting loyalty seals placed over your hearts. Your minds and souls will be given to her, so that if you disobey an command from her she can punish you as she see's fit. Second She is to be trained exclusively by Hatake Kakashi, Uzuki Yuago, Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai and Yamanaka Inochi. Yuhi Kurenai will still have her team, but she will focus most of her attention on Naruko's skills. Team seven will be disbanded as Haruno Sakura will no longer be allowed to be a shinobi of konoha. Uchiha Sasuke will be taking the soon to be empty spot on team ten. Third Yamanaka Ino is to be placed on a two genin team with her under Hatake Kakashi and Senju Tsunade. Yamanaka Ino is also to be immediately wed to Naruko. This is to allow Ino to retain her title of heiress. She is to be engaged to Anko, Kurenai, Yuago and one more. Fourth a restraining order is to be served to Hyuga Hinata forcing her to stop stalking Naruko-chan or she is to be removed from the shinobi program. Fifth The still operational ROOT program of Danzo is to be refined as personal bodyguards of Naruko. This goes along with her becoming the head of said program and Danzo being executed for high treason against konoha."

Before Danzo could say a word his head was separated from his body.

Satsuki then said "Finally she is to be given a lab, where she can research, conduct and watch experiments. Of course her test subjects can be the root anbu or her loyal slaves."

Everyone hearing this reacted differently.

The civilians shot up and tried to make Satsuki change her mind.

The shinobi side all sighed in relief as they weren't going to die.

Sakura was doing the same as her mother.

Sasuke had stopped caring.

Ino was standing there with her jaw scraping the ground.

Tsunade was cackling with glee.

The fire lord was nodding thinking that the punishment fit the crime.

Yuago was speechless.

Shizune was still trying to figure out how to ask Kakashi out.

Kakashi himself was thanking Satsuki that he was finally free of the loud pink haired banshee and the stuck up duck butt.

Asuma was crying as now he had to deal with the arrogant duck butt.

Ton-Ton was glaring Hikari in the eyes, as the he wanted to be nuzzling with Naruko more.

Hikari was glaring right back, accepting the pigs challenge.

Naruko was giggling spotting the blue lightning coming out of her two pet's eyes.

**Review or be forced to listen to Bee rap horribly and Naruto ear copious amounts of Ramen!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura's Punishment, and Famil

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 3rd chapter of Senju Uchiha Yamanaka Naruko. This chapter is a little graphic, but at the same time gives you some comedic release. Mibiki is basically a sleeper cell super Android that obeys, serves and protects Naruko. By the way I plan on having Sakura her pregnant with Mibiki's child. Triplets. **

**Review or become an experiment for Naruko. [Shivers!] Agony.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruko was now very pissed off. Why because Sakura and her mother were trying to get out of their punishment. Sakura had tried to bully her way out, while Mibiki had tried to bribe her way out. She had declined the bribe, and smacked the taste out of Sakura's mouth. So here she was sitting in her room at the brand new Senju compound waiting for her two slaves to was also ignoring the multiple oinks from Ton-Ton and the soft nuzzling of Hikari. She was about to send some of her new army to bring her two slaves here, when her bedroom door opened and both women appeared with their new tattoos and new outfits on. Naruko giggled spotting Sakura in a very tiny maid's outfit. She even had the little feather duster in her right hand. Mibiki herself was dressed in a sleeveless black low cut shirt, and a black skirt. The difference between the two besides their bodies and age, was that Mibiki had a mask over the lower half of her face while Sakura had a small red ball in her mouth.

Naruko smiling said "Good that you two are here. I thought I was gonna have to send my new forces after you. Now then Sakura get to putting my things away. Mibiki come with me." She then picking up Hikari, walked out of the room, not before saying "Sakura my two guards hidden in the room will be watching you and if you do anything besides put my things away they will alert me. Oh and Ton-Ton's in charge." She then walked out of the room. She leading Mibiki outside, walked towards a tree and pressed her hand against it. The tree then made a whooshing sound and open up to reveal a tunnel. She walking down the tunnel, flicked a switch on the wall. This activated lights, that lead deeper into the tunnel. She reaching the bottom of the tunnel, smiled finding her new and vast lab. She walking over to a door, opened it up and said "In here, and strip down to your bra and panties." Mibiki nodding obediently entered the room, and felt her blood run cold spotting the many, **many** tools in the room. She gulping did as her mistress ordered.

Naruko then coming into the room, was dressed in a white lab coat, white gloves, and had a chart in her hands. Hikari the bunny, who was no longer a bunny but an exact duplicate of Haku beside her also dressed in scrubs. Naruko smiling said "Lay flat on the table." Mibiki doing so blinked when metal straps appeared and attached to her wrist and ankles. Naruko smiling at this said "Haku-chan turn on the computer and the camera." Haku nodding said "Yes Naruko-hime." A large desktop computer was then turned on, along with a camera. Naruko walking toward the computer said "Haku prep our test subject." Haku nodding once again walked over to Mibiki and finished undressing the woman. Well more like she ripped off the panties and the bra. This revealed Mibiki's completely clean shaven pussy, and large slightly sagging breast. Haku then said "Subject is prepped." Naruko hearing this smiled and got up from the computer. She dragging all of the tools around the wide eyed Mibiki said "Good. Now we can see if we can transform the test subject into an android, and alter her body." She then turning on a power saw said "First we will cut open the chest cavity." Haku seeing this asked "Are we going to numb her pain Naruko-hime, and are we worried about her passing on." Naruko giggling said "She can't die Haku-chan I own her soul. As for numbing the pain, she's a test subject it doesn't matter if it hurts or not." The saw was then tearing into Mibiki's chest causing the woman to scream in pure agony. Naruko ignoring her muffled screams said "One small step for mankind, a giant leap for my curiosity."

An hour later and Naruko was now covered in Mibiki's blood, along with Haku who was tossing away the sixth pair of gloves she had worn. Naruko writing something down on the chart said "Let's see her heart has been injected with pure electricity along with tiny metals shards. Her lungs have been equipped with water tanks, oxygen tanks and a super heater. Her right arm has been equipped with a plasma blade that Mom donated to us. Her left arm has been equipped with a chakra absorbing device, and her fingers have been turned into drills, keys, wires, cameras, hooks, knives, guns, needles, and a dildo. Both of her breast have been replaced with rockets with her nipples capable of shooting bullets of chakra. Her stomach has been turned into solid steel. Her legs have been enhanced with gyroids and springs. Her feet have been equipped with high powered wind tunnels. Her throat is now equipped with a fully loaded plasma cannon. Her right eye is now connected to the satellites of old. Her left eye on the other hand is a cybernetic duplicate of the legendary Rinnegan. We took her clit and transformed it into a metallic penis, still capable of impregnating a female. We have also installed anti-rape equipment into her vagina. A bear trap will go off if someone tries to rape her. Lastly I have given her a command code that will transform her from a humble slave into a ruthless killing machine designed to protect and serve her mistress."

Haku walking over to Naruko asked "So was the experiment a success?" Naruko smirking said "There's only one way to find out Haku-chan." She pressing a red button watched as the straps vanished and Mibiki slowly sat up. Naruko smiling said "Sasuke-teme sucks tomatoes." Mibiki instantly snapped up and asked "What is it that I may help you with mistress?" Naruko smiling said "Haruno Sakura did not put my things away. You are to go punish her by raping her both vaginally and anally. You are to release inside of her, and make her wish that she was dead. You are not to stop until I tell you to, and make sure she knows that this is to be her punishment if and when she disobeys an order from me." Mibiki nodding said "It will be done mistress." Naruko smiled when a 13 inch metallic penis grew where Mibiki's clit was supposed to be. Mibiki then walked out to the lab into the secret passageway leading to Naruko's bedroom. Naruko giggling walked over to a TV and said "It's show time."

The screen turning on revealed Sakura with her maid skirt pulled up pissing on one of Naruko's brand new dresses. The girl had an arrogant smirk on her face. Ton-Ton was locked in the bathroom, trying to break out. Just then Mibiki appeared. Mibiki without a second's hesitation grabbed Sakura by her long hair, and forced her down on the bed. Mibiki with her other hand, grabbed her penis and slammed it hard into Sakura's virgin pussy. Sakura screamed in pure pain as her hymen was broken. Mibiki not waiting a second pulled almost all the way out and slammed hard back into Sakura. Naruko watching as Mibiki fucked her own daughter, pulled her pants down, revealing her soaked panties. She was about to stick a finger into her pussy, when she felt Haku's hands on her thighs. Looking down she blushed spotting the hungry look in Haku's eyes. Haku licking her lips said "Allow me Naruko-hime." Naruko spreading her legs moaned when Haku's warm and wet tongue was inserted into her folds. Leaning her head back she let her hand move through Haku's back hair. She feeling her hand touch Haku's brand new bunny ears, smiled as Haku was only half human. Her base form was Hikari the rabbit. So far she had three forms, panther, rabbit, and rabbit-girl hybrid. Naruko feeling her orgasm hit, closed her thighs trapping Haku in between her legs. She feeling her core spraying juices on Haku's face, moaned deeply just as Mibiki cam inside of Sakura for the first time.

Naruko opening her legs again, let Haku out from between her legs. She smiling said "Haku-chan stand up." Haku blushing stood up revealing her long pale legs and rabbit like feet. Naruko giggling put her hands on Haku's thighs and spread Haku's legs. This revealed Haku's cute dripping slit. Naruko moving her head close to it, took a deep whiff loving how her little rabbit smelled like vanilla and cherries. She gaining an evil smirk on her face took a long slow lick causing Haku to both moan and squirm. Giggling as Haku tasted just as she smelled and at how sensitive her little rabbit was. Once again that evil smirk appeared on her face, as her silver eyes taking on this predator like look. Haku spotting this look blushed wondering why her love had that look in her eyes. She got her answers seconds later when she found herself pinned to the wall with her legs spread. Naruko face to face with Haku's core plunger her tongue deep into Haku, making the rabbit-girl scream out in pleasure. Naruko giggling started to eat her little rabbit out until Haku screamed out in orgasmic bliss. Naruko withdrawing her tongue smirked at the pleased look on Haku's face and said "Haku-chan you taste like a cotton candy dream."

Haku panting said "I'm glad you enjoyed my taste Naruko-sama." Naruko standing up said "We're not done yet Haku-chan." She getting on the still blood soaked table, spread her legs and said "Show me your extra appendage, and let's see how large my precious little bunny is." Haku blushing moved her hand to her clit, and played with it for a few seconds. She groaned when her clit transformed into a nine inch pink dick. It was dripping with pre-cum and was at least 3 inches wide. Naruko smiling said "Oh my. You're mighty large Haku-chan. Come take the virginity of your one true love." Haku stumbling over to Naruko lined herself up with Naruko who had a lovely smile on her face. Naruko reaching up to Haku's head said "Come on." She then forced Haku inside of herself. She biting her lip kept Haku still. Haku of course had no problem with this as she was still trying to recover from her orgasm. Naruko once used to Haku, started to slowly push her hips against Haku. Haku feeling Naruko, moaned and said "Oh mistress." Naruko smiling used her power to flip the two of them over and was soon riding on top of Haku.

An hour later Naruko and the transformed back Hikari walked into her room to find Sakura in the corner bawling her eyes out. Mibiki was looking herself over in the mirror liking the many upgrades Naruko had given her. Naruko ignoring this walked out of her room and was heading towards the kitchen when she heard Shizune say "Maybe a slug summon with a note. No to creepy. A chocolate heart with the question engraved into it. No too romantic." Naruko rolling her eyes said "Shizune-nee, just ask him out. The worse you can do is creep him out regularly." Shizune nodding said "Yes that is what I'll do." Naruko rolling her eyes said "Hikari sisters are weird." Hikari simply moved her whiskers. Naruko then walking by Tsunade's room, gained wide eyes hearing Tsunade and Satsuki giggling. Her face turned green hearing Satsuki say "Oh Tsunade-chan you know just how to make a goddess feel loved." Naruko quickly got the hell out of there before her ears heard something else she didn't want to hear.

Reaching the kitchen she blinked spotting Ton-Ton eating from a bowl. She giggling set Hikari down and said "Ton-Ton share your food with Hikari-chan. I'm going to fix me something to eat and head to bed." Ton-Ton glaring at Hikari moved over to share his food. Hikari glaring back at Ton-Ton went right to eating. Naruko fixing herself a snack, started thinking about her wedding with Ino tomorrow. She imagined that Ino was going to be the bride, and she was going to be the groom. She had to fight not scowling picturing herself in an yellow dress as Ino was a diva. Sighing she walked over to both of her pets and picked them up. She teleporting to her room, laid down with her pets and said "I love my new family. Tomorrow I get married and Ino becomes the head of her clan." She closing her eyes said "Goodnight Ton-Ton, Hikari." Both of her pets snuggling into her laid their heads down and was soon sleeping. Satsuki in a robe peeking in through the door smiled and said "I'm so proud of you baby. Capable of taking on anything life throws at you with a smile on your face." She then gaining a perverted smirk said "Who knows with the way me and Tsunade-chan are reconnecting, you may have a new little sibling in a while." She then giggled and teleported to her room. Naruko cracking open an eye said "Okay I so didn't wanna hear that." She then closed her other eye and was sleeping peacefully.

The next day Naruko glared at the stupid frilly yellow and pink dress she was forced to wear by Ino. She was shocked when the girl let her be the bride. So here she was in this fancy dress trying not to sweet. She hearing snickering turned around and glared at Kakashi who was wearing a simple black suit. She scowling said "One day when you and Shizune are getting married I'm going to be the one laughing as you try not to sweat." Kakashi eye smiling at her said "You forget little sister I'm a man and will not have to wear a dress." Naruko smirking said "You're a man right now. Who knows what the future holds. One day your little sister might decided to find out what you look like as a woman. She might transform you and make Shizune the man." Kakashi blanched at this and begged "Please don't do that. I promise to be a good boy." Naruko snorting said "Of course you will." She then blinked as the door opened up and in walked a crying Tsunade. Naruko sweat dropped and said "Mom I'm just getting married. It's not like I'm fighting an S-rank missing ninja or nothing." Tsunade wiping her face said "Satsuki implanted her feelings into me, as she didn't want to cry like a little girl in front of so many people." Naruko blinked and asked "So she's making you cry like the crazy mother, while she is out there smiling at people." Tsunade wiping her eyes said "Yes." Naruko sweat dropped and said "At least Ton-Ton and Hikari aren't fighting right now." Suddenly the ground shook from a loud explosion and someone could be heard screaming "DID THAT PIG JUST FIRE A BEAM OUT OF IT'S MOUTH?" Naruko letting her sweat drop grow said "I spoke too soon." She turning to Kakashi said "Go stop them from fighting before they destroy something important." Kakashi nodding went to go do so. She then turning around looked herself over in the mirror and said "I'm too young to be getting married."


End file.
